


Always a Pleasure

by 2001DoubleD33



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Betting], Crossing the line, Dare, Hand Spanking, Lingerie, M/M, Over the Knee, Punishment, Ross O'Donovan - Freeform, Rubberbang - Freeform, Spanking, Testing Boundaries, belt spanking, bet, booty shorts, challenge, dan avidan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2001DoubleD33/pseuds/2001DoubleD33
Summary: Danny pushes a little too far with Ross and agrees to make a bet with him for the next day. Can he make it?...Another old story I just recently finished to post during spring break.





	Always a Pleasure

“You would  _ not, _ ” Danny challenged, rounding the couch warily.

 

Ross scowled as he packed away the games,”Don't test me,” He snipped.

 

Danny felt the beginning of a grin on his lips, watching Ross turn away to go back to what he was doing. Dan looked around, seeing the time card from a few weeks ago laying on the table. He crumpled it up and tossed it at him. Ross tensed, then took a calming breath as he relaxed again.

 

“Dan Avidan, if you don’t cut it out this second…” Ross warned him, and Dan did smile this time.

 

“What, you'll spank me?” Danny purred. 

 

Ross paused, then turned to narrow his eyes at Dan. He glowered, pointing to the spot in front of him,”Come here,”

 

Danny decided to push his luck even further, dawdling as he shuffled his way over. Ross had enough and took the last steps towards him, yanking his jacket closer and pulling him down to his level.

 

“You wanna play games? Fine, I'll play,” Danny wasn't sure what he meant until Ross spun him around and shoved him towards the couch.

 

Dan caught himself, but Ross followed him and dug two fingers into Dan's knee, eliciting a yelp of surprise when his knees buckled. Dan caught himself on the couch cushion, his hips supported by the arm of the couch. He couldn't manage a word before Ross smacked him across the seat of his jeans. Dan bucked against the couch, shoulder tense as another two fell and he yipped once, quietly moaned with the second. Despite his enjoyment, it did hurt more than he had expected. 

 

“Tomorrow you'll take twenty here at the office. I don't know when or how, but you'll take the spanking,” Ross told him,”And if anyone finds out, I'll give you the remaining in front of them and start over with the belt at home. Got it?”

 

Danny nodded sharply,”Yes, sir,” 

 

After a few moments, Dan heard the games being shuffled through again and he cautiously stood from his place on the couch, tugging at the hem of his shirt to lengthen it. He crept out of the office to calm himself in the car.

  
  


The next day, Dan partially wished Ross was bluffing about his threat, but a bigger part was just waiting for Ross to show up and start. He was sitting in the kitchen, bouncing his knee as he waited for the man, attempting to look busy on his phone. Arin came in, and Dan hurried to stand up, expecting Ross. Hanson raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“You okay?” He asked curiously,”Seem a bit jumpy,” 

 

“Too much coffee,” Danny shrugged it off,”I should probably cut back soon. Have you seen Ross?”

 

Arin waved a hand,”I think he's on his way up,”

 

With that Arin grabbed a poptart and headed off to the couch. Danny shifted quietly against the counter, eyes focused down against it. In a word, he was anxious. In a few words, he was anxious  _ and _ horny despite the humiliation. That is, if Ross decided to follow through.

 

Just then, the door opened and there was a shuffling of shoes as Ross discarded his own. Once he had done that he walked into the kitchen, travel cup of coffee in hand as he spotted Dan. Casting a glance into the main room, Danny was not happy with his quick stride to meet him against the counter. Danny hesitated, rethinking his agreement to this little charade, and stepped back, but Ross was quicker. He grabbed Danny’s shoulder and pushed it forward, against the countertop. Danny bit his lip hard-  _ Whack _ .

 

Following that first one, there were two others to leave a burning ache on his backside. Danny was left with a quiet whimper and his hand over his mouth to keep himself quiet. If he made any noise, he’d raise some suspicion and he didn’t doubt Ross would follow through on his promise to finish them in front of Arin and Barry and then start again at home. He wouldn’t risk it.

 

Just as soon as Ross had bent him over the counter, he released him and picked up his mug again. Danny stood up straight and his hands went right to rubbing the sore spots on his ass. Ross looked him over in his entirety, a small grin on his lips.

 

“So far, so good,” Ross smirked,”Seventeen left,”

 

Danny nodded with a wince and Ross left to go to his computer. Danny’s worries were erased slightly, considering the mingling feeling of arousal pressed any bad thoughts to the back of his mind. Right now, he needed to calm himself down before he had a bigger issue on his hands- no pun intended.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After an hour or so of grumping, Arin got a call he needed to take, which left Danny alone on the couch. He had successfully gotten himself under control, but it didn’t take long for hi thoughts to return and get him on edge again. As if Ross could read his mind, the door suddenly opened and Ross came right to Danny’s side.

 

“Up,” Ross snapped his fingers.

 

Danny whimpered and got to his feet immediately. As soon as he was standing, Ross took his shoulder again and turned him to the side and pushed him down to bend him over. Danny pushed a hand against his mouth again in anticipation for the spanking, hoping it would help muffle any noise. 

 

Luckily enough, his hand was enough to keep his yelp to a quiet squeak behind his hand. Ross laid down a heavy six smacks, leaving Danny stomping his sock-clad toes against the floor and squeezing his eyes shut. Each smack left a stinging reminder as to why Danny was already so excited, and why Ross was quite easily the top dog in their relationship.

 

Once Ross finished, he turned Danny back around. A small smirk on his lips he reached up to brush his thumb along Danny’s jaw.

 

“Such a cute little boy for me,” Ross hummed, tugging Dan down for a soft kiss; Against his lips, he whispered,”Are you gonna be a good boy for me?”

 

Danny desperately nodded,”Yessir!”

 

Ross smiled,”Very good,” He kissed him again gently,”Sit down and wait for Arin to come back. Eleven to go,”

 

Danny nodded and dropped into his seat with a grimace of pain. Ross ruffled his hair in approval and snuck back out of the room to his desk. Danny leaned onto his hip and rubbed at his jeans again, huffing a breath out.

~~~~~~~~~~

Danny wasn’t too sure about his approach when Arin asked him to go grab their lunch at the door. If he stayed, Arin would leave and Dan would be alone to face Ross. If he went and got it… well everything was an if from there. Maybe, if he could be quiet and not let Ross know he was out of the room, he could sneak past and come right back to the safety of Arin. It was worth a shot, at least. 

 

With that in mind, Danny stood and crept to the door. Easing it open, he poked his head out and saw nobody. He shrugged and walked outside, tiptoeing to the door quietly as he could. He pulled it open and smiled at the guy, signing the receipt  and giving him a tip. Since Arin paid online, he just took the boxes from him and smiled before shutting the door. He turned to head back to the grump room and nearly dropped the food all over the floor when He saw Ross leaning against the wall. 

 

“ _ Jesus _ , dude,” Danny gasped, staring at him with wide eyes.

 

Ross chuckled and crossed the space between them,”Turn around for me, we can finish this,”

 

Danny whined quietly, but obeyed and turned to the side. He bent at the hips a little to give Ross access and bit his lip worriedly.  _ Smack _ .

 

Danny gasped and squirmed with each whack against his jeans, trying his best to be quiet. When Ross aimed a little too low, Danny couldn’t help but cry out.  _ Shit _ .

 

“Dan? You good?” Arin’s voice carried through the door as he stepped out of the recording room, giving Dan a strange look.

 

Danny pushed a hand to his chest, careful to balance what was in his hands,”Ross scared the fuck out of me,” He panted, feigning shock,”He needs a bell,”

 

Arin chuckled and shook his head as he walked out to meet them,”Lemme help,”

 

Ross grinned at Dan knowingly,”Maybe if you grew a pair it wouldn’t be so easy to scare you,” He winked, and smacked his ass once before walking to his desk.

 

Arin raised an eyebrow at him curiously, and Danny suddenly realized something that sent dread coursing through him.

 

Ross had only given him ten before Arin walked out.

 

That smack as he left was the eleventh, which means he’d been caught.

 

Which also meant he had a trip over Ross’s knee in his very near future.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Danny…”

 

“Yes sir?”

 

“If I have to come pull you out of that corner you won’t sit for a week,”

 

“Mm… yes, sir,”

 

Although hesitant, a very bashful Danny shuffled from the corner. He was dressed in an outfit Ross absolutely loved on him, one they reserved for play-time level ‘punishments’. Dan wore little blue shorts and a thin grey long sleeve shirt. It was loose and way too big on him, which meant it slid off of one shoulder most of the time and was lengthy enough to cover most of his ass. Something about lifting it up over Danny’s bottom like a dress made both of them horny, for no reason really. It was just attractive to Ross, and left Danny shivering with want. 

 

For now, Danny was a little nervous. It was his first time with the belt in a little while. He remembered it fondly- and probably would continue to remember it fondly tomorrow with the welts left behind- but it still hurt like a motherfucker.

 

“Over my knee,” Ross ordered him, and Danny nodded quickly.

 

He bent down carefully and lowered his torso onto the bed. His hips were hung over Ross’s thigh, leaving his toes pressed against the floor.

 

“How many?”

 

“Twenty, sir,”

 

“Good boy,”

 

With a gentle pat on Danny’s bottom, Ross ran his fingers along the undercurve of Danny’s ass. Dan melted, whining and shifting his hips to press back into the touch. Suddenly, the bite of the belt wiped the gentle touch away. Danny shouted and bucked forward.

 

“Okay?” Ross checked in.

 

Danny nodded,”Yeah…  _ ow _ ,”

 

Ross chuckled,”Fast or slow?”

 

Danny considered, shifting his weight back and forth on the tops of his feet,”...Fast, please, sir?”

 

“As you wish,”

 

Danny winced and was rocked forward on the bed again as Ross cracked the belt down over the thin fabric of his shirt and shorts. Danny squealed and began to beg immediately, but he knew it was useless. Ross would stop for one word and one words alone. Until he said that, he was at Ross’s mercy and was meant to lay there and take it. He arched his back and resisted the urge to scream.

 

“ _ Please, ow ow ow OW! Sir! Please I’ll be good!”  _ Danny wailed, gasping into the mattress.

 

The spanking continued, leaving Danny to shriek and cry out against the cover while his dick pressed into Ross’s thigh over and over. The friction alone could have gotten him off, plus a spanking? Danny only held on because he knew this would be only a fraction of what he would get if he came without permission. Ross would keep him on edge and over his knee for hours on end if he did that, leaving him panting and begging without relief. Danny forced himself to calm, pointing his toes in hopes he would be able to stop the blood going to his cock and send it  _ anywhere _ else for a little while.

 

Finally, Ross stopped. Danny buckled under the stress, falling back over the bed as he felt the tension in his body release. He whimpered, breath hot and shallow on the sheets.

 

“Such a good boy for me… Very good…” Ross praised him, running his fingers over the tops of his thighs and right under the hem of his shirt,”You okay?”

 

Danny nodded slowly,”Yessir…. Sore…” 

 

Ross chuckled,”I would hope so. That was pretty rough, hm?”

 

“Yessir,”

 

Ross chuckled,”Want more, little one?”

 

“...With the belt?”

 

“Would you prefer my hand?”

 

“Yes,  _ please _ , sir,”

 

“Always a pleasure,”

 

_ Whack! _


End file.
